Terminal Diagnosis
by Kathy Knudsen1
Summary: Death of a primary character. Bond between partners and the aftermath of a death
1. Chapter 1

"Kid, you got another bruise," Heyes said as he lay in his bed in the hotel room watching his partner shave in front of the dresser mirror.

"Where?" Kid asked.

"On your back. Over on the left side."

Kid dropped the razor in the bowl of soapy water and twisted his torso and shoulders to the right while turning his head to the left to see the reflection in the mirror. There, presenting itself in the mirror was a red bruise the size of a baseball located about two inches above his hip. With his right hand, Kid reached across his stomach and pulled the skin on his left side taut to examine the bruise in the mirror.

"Did you get in a fight last night?" Heyes asked.

"Nope, no fight, Heyes."

"Slam yourself against the bedpost?"

"Now why would I do that?"

Eyebrows raised as Heyes shook his head. "You just seem to be getting an awful lot of bruises lately. You're either suddenly accident prone or maybe your anemic."

"What's that?"

"Not enough iron in your blood."

"I ain't got iron in my blood, Heyes," Kid protested.

"Sure you do. Everybody does. There's a whole mess of things in everybody's blood. It's all there to keep a person healthy."

"Are you funning me, Heyes?"

"No, I'm serious, Kid."

"Uh. So how do I get iron back in my blood?"

"I don't know. Probably have to see a doctor to learn that."

Kid grinned. "You think a doctor's got a pill made of iron?" Kid said jokingly.

"No. I think you get most of those things your blood needs from different kinds of food you eat."

"You read that somewhere did ya?"

"As a matter of fact, I did. But I don't recall what food is good for iron, except maybe spinach... That bruise on your shoulder looks like it's starting to fade a bit."

Kid turned his attention to the yellowing bruise on his right shoulder.

"Got a new one here, too," Kid said, turning toward his partner and extending the underside of his left arm toward Heyes for inspection.

"Kid, maybe you should go see a doctor. There's got to be some reason for you bruising so much all of a sudden"

Kid didn't tell Heyes but the bruising was not sudden. Kid had been noticing the presence of little bruises for a couple of months. But they had all been smaller and he hadn't given them an abundance of thought or concern.

Kid frowned. "I ain't sick, Heyes. I don't need no doctor."

Heyes shrugged as he threw the bed covers back and swung his legs over the side of the bed. He reached for his pants and shirt that were lying at the foot of the bed.

"Just saying, Kid... It ain't natural for a person to get that many bruises without being in a fight or some kind of accident."

Kid remained quiet. He didn't tell Heyes that for the past two months he had been feeling tired all the time, or that his pants were getting a bit loose. Instead, he turned back to the mirror and picked up the razor to finish shaving. When he was finished he cleaned and dried the razor and returned it to his saddle bags. Then he put on his Henley and slipped into his shirt.

"You think it's a might chilly this morning?" Kid asked.

Heyes stopped buttoning his shirt and sat still for a minute to assess the room temperature. "No, don't feel chilly to me," he said."

Kid ran his belt through the loops of his pants and pulled to fasten the belt in the last hole. He glanced at Heyes to see if his partner noticed he had tightened his belt beyond the usual hole. But Heyes was focused with buttoning his own shirt. Kid strapped on his gun belt and cinched the tie around his thigh. He walked to the window to look out on the street below as he waited for Heyes to finish dressing.

"Let's eat and then pack up," Kid suggested.

Heyes pulled on his boots, then stood up and buttoned his fly, slipped into his vest, and reached for his gun belt that he then strapped across his hips and tied to his right thigh.

"You want the hotel dining room or the cafe across the street?" he asked Kid.

"Hotel's fine."

"Okay. I'm ready."

Kid smiled and headed for the door.

They both ate a hardy breakfast of steak and eggs, though Kid left a fare amount of both on his plate. Both men finished their coffee, paid the cashier, and headed back to their room to finish packing. When they reached the top of the stairs, Heyes noticed Kid was panting lightly.

"Stairs too much for you?" Heyes said jokingly.

"Or breakfast was just too heavy," Kid replied. "Come on, let's get packed. We've got a full days ride if we're going to get to Porterville tomorrow."

After packing their gear, they checked out of the hotel and headed for the livery to pick up their horses and pay their tab. Seated in his saddle, Heyes watched Kid slowly climb onto his chestnut and swing his leg over the saddle before adjusting his feet in the stirrups. They reined the horses out of the livery and broke into a gentle gallop down the road. They maintained that pace for about an hour, then slowed a bit with Heyes taking the lead. They rode late into the afternoon and made camp near a river

"You got any soap?" Heyes asked

"In my saddle bag," Kid replied and fished through the bag until he came upon the nearly spent bar of soap wrapped in a paraffin waxed paper. He tossed the soap to his partner.

"Thanks. I'm heading to the river for a bath."

"Why didn't you take a bath at the hotel?" Kid asked. "Could of had hot water."

"But that would have interrupted my poker game, Kid." Heyes replied and walked down to the river.

While Heyes bathed in the river, Kid stripped off his clothing, long johns, and Henley to exchange the items for the ones he had cleaned when they were in the last town. When he pulled off the long johns and Henley, Kid saw a large purple bruise on the front of his left thigh and three smaller bruises that had appeared on his stomach. Puzzled and growing increasingly concerned, Kid brought his right hand to one and then another of the new bruises and passed his fingers gently over each new bruise. When he heard Heyes returning, Kid quickly donned his clean long johns and Henley so Heyes would not see the new bruises. But the presence of the bruises did cause Kid some concern and for the first time, Kid considered seeing a doctor.

"Kid, you got a nosebleed," Heyes announced as he walked into the camp. Kid ran a finger under his nose and then examined the finger. Sure enough, there was blood on his finger.

Heyes had washed his clothes in the river so was able to toss Kid a clean and wet bandanna. "Tilt your head toward your chin and pinch the bridge of your nose," Heyes instructed.

Kid sat down on a log and did as instructed. It took about five minutes for the bleeding to stop.

"Seriously, Kid, when we get to Porterville, you should see a doctor."

"Maybe," Kid replied, thinking again of the newly discovered bruises.

Even in summer Wyoming nights can get cold, especially to those sleeping on the ground. So they laid their bedrolls close to the fire as they prepared for a night' sleep. During the night Heyes woke and noticed Kid shivering beside him. Heyes scooted closer and threw part of his blanket over Kid.

"Thanks," Kid said with teeth chattering.

"Got a fever?"

"Don't think so."

Heyes reached a hand over to feel Kid's forehead. "You feel a little warm."

"I'll be fine."

"Kid, you got a fever and you're shivering. You've got bruises all over you and earlier you had a nose bleed. You ain't fine."

"Let it go for now, Heyes. I'll see the doctor in Porterville."

"You want your coat?"

"Yea, thanks."

Heyes got up and retrieved Kid's Sherpa. You want it on or just over you?"

"Over me is fine."

Heyes laid the coat over Kid. "That better?"

"Yea. Thanks."

"You're welcome," Heyes replied. He added wood to the fire and then crawled back under his blanket. He lay close to Kid to provide some body warmth. Between the coat, the fire, and the added blanket, Kid's shivering soon subsided.

Heyes didn't sleep. The truth is neither did Kid. Both were concerned about whatever Kid seemed to be coming down with. Even as a child Kid had always been prone to respiratory ailments but so far his symptoms didn't seem to be those of a cold or pneumonia. Heyes was thankful they would be in Porterville the next day. Kid, on the other hand, was nervous and anxious about reaching Porterville.

When they reached Porterville late the next afternoon, they stopped in front of the Sheriff's office. Heyes glanced across the street and spied the hanging shingle of Doctor Jessup's office.

"Kid, why don't I go in and see Lom and you go across the street to the doctor's office?"

Kid felt exhausted from the day's ride and simply nodded to Heyes before pulling on the reins to redirect his chestnut.

Heyes dismounted and tethered his sorrel, but stood on the boardwalk and watched Kid ride a little way down the street. Heyes watched how slowly Kid dismounted and walked into the doctor's office. He sighed heavily, more worried about Kid than he had ever been before.

"Hello, Lom," Heyes said as he walked into the Sheriff's office.

"Where's Kid?" Lom asked, looking up from his desk. "And why do you look so worried,"

Kid's coming down with something. He went over to see the doctor," Heyes explained. "What did you want to see us about?" Heyes asked.

Sure you don't want to wait for Kid? It pertains to him, too. "

Heyes shook his head. I'll tell him whatever news you have. I hope it's good. I could sure use some good news, Lom."

"You think there's something seriously wrong with Kid, don't you?"

Heyes nodded. "I think the Kid thinks so too. He just won't say it."

"Well I do have good news for both of you," Lom said. I met with the governor last week. He's agreed to eighteen more months and he'll grant amnesty for you two. He's agreed to put it in writing."

"Lom, are you serious? He'll put it in writing?"

Lom nodded. "He says you two have proven yourselves. He just can't do it until the next election is over. He's not running, but he don't want to upset voters till the next election is over. Then he'll give you both pardons."

Heyes smiled. "There's finally an end in sight. Let me be the one to tell Kid, alright Lom,"

"Sure, Heyes. Sure."

An hour later, Kid joined Heyes at the Sheriff's office. Lom looked up from his desk and and smiled, but the smile quickly turned to a look of concern.

"You okay, Kid? You look like you got the measles."

Heyes looked at Kid as Kid slumped into a chair. Kid's face and hands had many tiny red spots.

"I ain't got measles. Doc called these spots 'pee-teek-E-eye.' He says it just means little red spots on the skin."

"Does he know what's wrong with you? Did he give you something for it?" Heyes asked.

Kid shook his head. "He took some blood," Kid said, pointing to the inner side of his left elbow. "He told me to come back in a couple of days."

"If he took blood, maybe he thinks you're anemic, too," Heyes said with a bit of relief in his voice."

Kid shook his head again. "I asked him about that. He said that don't cause the spots or the bleeding and bruises."

"Did he say what he thought it might be?"

Kid shook his head for a third time. "He gave me something for the fever and gave me some to take with me to keep the fever down. That's all he gave me."

"You look like you need to lie down,Kid," Lom said.

Kid nodded. "You get us a hotel room?" Kid asked Heyes.

"Not yet, but I will."

"You boys can stay at my place," Lom said "I got plenty of room. My extra bedroom have two beds."

"Thanks, Lom," Heyes replied. "Kid, let's get you to Lom's so you can get into a bed."

It took Kid a bit of effort to climb back into his saddle, but he managed and the three of them rode the half mile out of town to Lom's cabin. Heyes jumped off his horse quickly and hurried to Kid's aide. Kid was able to dismount on his own, but once on the ground, his knees buckled. Heyes grabbed Kid under his arms to steady him and helped Kid into the cabin. Lom pointed to the guest bedroom and Heyes walked Kid into the room and helped him into the bedroom. He helped Kid out of his Sherpa, and when Kid sat on the bed, Heyes helped Kid out of his boots and swung his feet into the bed. Kid was asleep as soon as his head hit the pillow and Heyes draped two blankets over Kid before heading back in to the main room.

"How long's he been like that?"

"I think longer than he's been letting on. I noticed him feeling poorly a couple of days ago, but he might have been hiding things from me before that. Last two days he's been getting worse by the minute. He's got bruises, nosebleeds, those red spots not. Hell, just getting out of bed tires him out. He ain't eating like he normally does. There's something definitely wrong."

"I'm sure Doc Jessup will be able to figure it out. He's a good doctor."

"Figuring out what's wrong and fixing it are two different things, Lom."

"You're that worried?"

Heyes nodded. "I'm that worried. I think Kid is too."

Lom handed Heyes a cup of coffee and they both sat down at the table.

"I didn't hear you tell Kid about the amnesty."

"He's got enough on his mind right now. I'll tell him when he's feeling better."

"Well, eighteen more months ain't that long, and at least now you got a guarantee in writing with this agreement. "

Heyes smiled. "Yea, but it sure has been a long time coming."

"You two could head to Mexico for eighteen months and not have to worry about getting caught during that time."

Heyes frowned. "Kid's always said no to that idea. He don't want to go somewhere he can't speak the language."

"Stubborn, ain't he?"

Heyes smiled. "Like a mule. Always been. Even when we were kids."

"Thought about what you're going to do when the amnesty comes through?"

"To tell you the truth, I've never let myself think too hard on that. Amnesty has always seemed more like a pipe dream, not something to count on."

"Well, now you two can count on it. You probably ought to start thinking about it."

"I'll wait till Kid's better. Then we'll make plans."

"So you two will stay together?"

"Don't know, Lom. Depends if we have similar plans. The only thing I know for sure is that neither one of us will end up in Kansas. I think Kid dreams of giving up gun-slinging, maybe have a family, maybe a little ranch somewhere."

A homebody at heart is he?"

Heyes smiled. "More than he lets on. He don't talk about it much but sometimes I can see it in his expression. You know, the way he looks at a family walking down the street or kids playing in a school yard."

"It'll be interesting seeing what you two do with your lives after the amnesty comes through. You might consider a career in law enforcement, Heyes. Maybe a Bannerman Detective. You can think like an outlaw. Outsmart a lot of criminals."

Heyes laughed. "I couldn't arrest someone like me or Kid, or any of the Devil's Hole gang. They're just making a living. That living just happens to be outside the law instead of inside, that's all."

When he was ready to retire for the night, Heyes slipped quietly into the room and lit an oil lamp. He turned the wick down to dim the light just enough for him to see. Heyes then took off his boots and stripped down to his long johns and gave brief thought to sleeping in the empty bed. But if he did that, he might not know if Kid spiked a fever or some other ailment during the night, so he carefully crawled into the bed next to Kid. The jostling of the mattress did not waken Kid who continued to sleep soundly. Kid's Henley was pulled up slightly in the back and Heyes stared at a large bruise forming at the base of Kid's back. A bruise Heyes had not seen they day before when Kid was shaving and shirtless. _Oh, Kid,whatever this is, it's serious, _Heyes thought and purposely turned on his side, facing away from Kid. He stared at the wall, unable to sleep due to a mixture of worry over the Kid, and excitement about the amnesty.

By the time Heyes woke the following morning, Lom had already left for work. Heyes fixed a pot of coffee on the stove and settled in a chair with a book. Kid slept till almost noon. When he emerged from the room, he looked no more rested than he had the previous day.

"You want coffee?"

"Thanks," Kid replied and headed out the door to the outhouse.

When Kid did not return, Heyes grew concerned and decided to go out and look for him. But when he opened the door, he saw Kid sitting in a chair on the porch. Kid had his left sleeve rolled up and Heyes saw the large dark bruise on Kid's inner arm where the doctor had obtained the blood samples. Heyes carried the two coffee mugs he had filled and walked out on to the porch.

"That where the doctor drew your blood?"

Kid nodded. He looked up at Heyes and Heyes saw blue eyes filled with fear. "I got bruises everywhere, Heyes. I mean Everywhere."

Kid showed Heyes his belt. "And look, I had to punch another hole in my belt. I been eating as much as I always eat, but I had to punch another hole."

"You're not eating like you use to, Kid. You're always leaving something on your plate. I thought you were just trying to drop a few pounds, but I guess now your appetite is dwindling," Heyes said as he sat down and handed Kid a cup of coffee. As he did so, Heyes noticed the slightest tremble in Kid's hand and quickly decided not to bring that to Kid's attention.

"I'm so tired I can barely move. I ain't never been sick like this...I'm scared, Heyes, and I don't like being scared."

"I'm scared too, Kid. But Lom says this fella is a good doctor. We have to wait and see what he says."

"I already know what he's going to say, Heyes... You'd better brace yourself, Heyes cause I know what he's going to say. And it ain't good."

Heyes looked at Kid, but Kid was lost in his own thoughts and fears. They sat together silently on the porch for the better part of an hour, neither wanting to carry the conversation any further. Both praying Kid was wrong. Both knowing Kid might very well be right. Both doubting their prayers were being heard.

They spent the day leisurely at Lom's house. Sometime in the afternoon Kid was sitting on the porch dozing while Heyes sat in the cabin reading a book.

"Oh Christ," Heyes heard Kid shout with alarm in his voice. This was quickly followed by "Heyes, get out here." Heyes dashed out to the porch to see Kid leaning forward in his chair, blood running from his nose.

"Pinch the bridge while I go get you a cold cloth," Heyes said as he dashed back into the house and returned with a cold, wet cloth and handed it to Kid. Kid pressed the cloth against his nose.

"Get your chin down to your chest," Heyes instructed.

"It is, Heyes," Kid replied and began coughing, bringing up more blood that he spit into the cloth. "I need another wet cloth," Kid said.

Heyes rushed back into the house and dipped his bandanna into the bucket of water Lom kept in the kitchen. He ran back to the porch and handed it to Kid who wadded up the old one and pressed the new one against his nose.

It took a good ten minutes for the bleeding to stop. Exhausted and weak, Kid leaned back into the chair and closed his eyes.

"Maybe you should go lie down, Kid," Heyes suggested.

Kid nodded. "In a minute. I gotta rest first."

But Kid didn't move from the porch. "Heyes, you think I'm dying?" Kid asked quietly.

"What makes you ask that?"

Kid opened his eyes and blue eyes locked with brown. "Cause I think so."

"Kid a nosebleed don't mean you're dying," Heyes said, trying to sound encouraging.

"Maybe not, but combine it with everything else and it makes me think."

"Well don't Kid. Just don't think. Wait till we talk to the doctor."

"You wait Heyes. Cause I know. I can feel it."

They next morning they headed to the doctor's office. Kid did not have the strength to mount his chestnut, so Heyes and Lom helped Kid into the seat of the buckboard. Heyes climbed in beside him and snapped the reins. Lom followed on horseback.

At the doctor's office Lom and Heyes helped Kid out of the wagon and Kid and Heyes went into the doctor's office while Lom headed over to the jail.

"This is my partner, Joshua Smith," Kid said, introducing Heyes to the doctor. "He can hear anything you got to say."

"Let's go in the back to my office," Dr. Jessup said and led them past the examination room to his office. The doctor pulled two chairs up to the the front of his desk and Heyes and Kid sat down. Dr. Jessup sat behind his desk.

The doctor was slow to speak, formulating his words in his head.

"Ain't good news, is it?" Kid finally asked.

DR. Jessup sighed. "What you have, Mr. Jones, is called leukemia. It is a disease of the blood. It is, unfortunately, a terminal disease."

Kid turned to Heyes. "What's terminal?" he asked.

Brown eyes locked with tired, dull blue eyes. "It means you're right, Kid," Heyes finally replied

"That's what I thought," Kid said. "How much time have I got?"

"Acute leukemia is rapidly progressive..." the doctor began.

"How much time?" Kid interrupted

"There is no treatment,..." the doctor continued.

"He asked you how much time, doctor," Heyes said, his eyes boring into the doctor's eyes.

"Your case is in the advanced stage. A couple of weeks... Maybe as much as a month."

Kid slumped in his chair. His chin dropped to his chest and his eyes closed.

"There is a hospital in Chicago that has had some moderate success with blood transfusions in people with leukemia."

"How much time would that buy him?" Heyes asked.

"Maybe as much as a few months depending on how he responds to the transfusions."

"No," Kid said flatly. "I ain't dying in some big eastern city. If I'm gonna die, it's gonna be here in the mountains. Here in Wyoming."

Heyes put his hand on Kid's hand. "Alright Kid, whatever you want."

Heyes turned his attention back to the doctor. "Is there much pain involved and can you keep him comfortable?"

Dr. Jessup nodded. "I can give him morphine injections. I can teach you how to draw it up in a needed and inject it."

"What should we expect to see" Heyes asked

"Bruising, bleeding, primarily from the nose, but there could be internal bleeding as well, fatigue, weight loss, petechiae, joint pain, loss of appetite, lethargy are all common symptoms."

Dr. Jessup turned his attention back to Kid who now stared at the floor, dazed.

"You shouldn't be in crowded places. This illness renders you highly susceptible to infections of every kind. Respiratory infections are picked up very easily and could quickly become fatal."

"I'm already fatal," Kid said quietly. "Don't much matter to me what takes me at this point."

Dr. Jessup looked at Heyes and sighed. "I wish I had a more optimistic prognosis...I'm sorry."

"Come on, Kid. Let's get you home."

Heyes stood and slid his arm under Kid's shoulder and helped him stand. Kid was still dazed and simply followed Heyes' lead out the door and, with some effort, into the the seat of the drove the buckboard to the Sheriff's office and told Kid he would be right back. Kid didn't reply.

"I'm taking Kid back to your place. I can't stay and talk now, but if you get a chance, stop by," Heyes told Lom.

"That bad?"

Heyes shook his head. Then he suddenly raised his head and looked at the ceiling, his eyes filling with tears. He blinked several times and sighed heavily. "I gotta go," Heyes said and rushed out of the office,

When they got back to Lom's, Heyes suggested to Kid that he should lie down for a while, but Kid insisted on sitting on the porch. Kid was slowly gaining his composure, much more so than Heyes. They sat together in the chairs on the porch. When Kid spoke, it was quietly and to the point. Heyes was surprised at how pragmatic Kid was.

"Being a gunslinger, Heyes, I always knew I was destined to die young. I just always assumed it would be by a bullet. This way is... slower. It takes a little getting use to."

"Kid, I..."

Kid wasn't listening to Heyes. He was completely focused on things he needed to do, things he needed to say.

"Heyes, what little I got goes to you."

"Don't Kid..."

"Doc says I got a month at most. That don't leave time for things to go unsaid," Kid interrupted.

Heyes remained silent.

"Could you wire Clem? I'd like to see her again. You can tell her what's going on. Tell her I'd like her to bring the picture."

"Alright, Kid."

"Give Lom the chestnut... unless you want her."

Heyes shook his head. "You know I like my sorrel, Kid."

Kid nodded.

"Don't give up on amnesty, Heyes... Promise me that."

Heyes wanted to tell Kid the news about the amnesty but this certainly wasn't the right time.

"I promise, Kid."

"I'd like my grave stone to read Jedadiah Curry. I don't want no mention of Thaddeus Jones, or even Kid. I just want my family name"

"Alright."

"I think I'd like to be buried here... where it all started...the amnesty, I mean."

"Lom and I will see to that, Kid."

"Under a tree with some shade."

"Okay."

"Heyes... This is the most important thing..."

"What is it, Kid?"

"I don't want you pining away. You find a way to get over it quick."

"I'll try."

"I want you to do more than try, Heyes. I mean it. Don't waste time mourning. You get on with your life, you hear me?"

"I hear you, Kid."

"Alright then. I don't think there's much more needs taken care of."

"Kid?"

"Yea?"

"I don't know if I've ever really said this, but I love you, Kid."

Kid turned and looked at Heyes. Kid's eyes contained so much expression that Heyes could not interpret it all. "I love you, too, Heyes. You've always been there for me, even before our folks died. I'm sorry I won't be there for you," Kid said, his lower lip trembling.

They sat silently on the porch for several minutes. Finally Kid got up and went into the bedroom to sleep. Heyes remained on the porch. Tears streaming down his face. He didn't utter a sound but cried silently for the better part of an hour. He was still sitting there when Lom arrived around noon.

"He's dying. Doc gives him a month at most. Doc called it leukemia," Heyes told Lom.

"I'm sorry to hear that, Heyes. I know what The Kid means to you"

"He accepts the fact that he's dying. Me, I can't wrap my brain around it. I can't imagine a life without Kid."

"Heyes, have you told Kid about the amnesty?"

Heyes shook his head. "I don't see any point in telling him now. He won't make it that long.

"He might make it long enough for amnesty."

"Didn't you hear me, Lom? I said he has a month at most."

"I talked to Dr. Jessup this morning. Then I telegraphed the governor and told him what was going on. The governor agreed to meet with us tomorrow, halfway between here and Cheyenne.

"Who do you mean by us?"

"You, me, Dr. Jessup. And Kid."

"Kid can't make that trip."

"He can in the back of the buck board. I'll get it all padded up an comfortable..… Heyes, the governor says he'll move Kid's amnesty up. He'll give Kid amnesty tomorrow."

Heyes' eyes grew wide and he looked at Lom and smiled. "Kid can die a free man?"

Lom nodded. "Yours will still be 18 months, but the governor is willing to make it look to Kid like you get your amnesty, too."

"The governor is willing to do that for Kid?"

"And you. He's seen the effort you two have made. He knows you deserve it. And this is his second term. He's not going to run again."

"There's got to be something we can do for him, as a thank you. Got any ideas?"

"Well he likes fine brandy. I just happen to have a very nice bottle stored away. I was planning on using it with you and Kid when you got amnesty."

"I'll buy it from you, Lom."

"No. Let me give it to you. The Kid is important to me, too you know."

At supper that night, Lom told Kid the governor was requesting a meeting and would like Hannibal Heyes and Kid Curry to be present.

"I wired him back and told him the two of you were close by. I suggested we meet tomorrow, half way between here and Cheyenne. You up to riding in the back of my buckboard?"

"Can we bring the chestnut along? I'd like to ride in as Kid Curry, not some invalid."

"We can do that. Dr. Jessup agreed to come along for the ride. You know, in case you need some doctoring,"

"There would only be one reason the governor would want Heyes and me to be there, right Lom?"

"I can't say for sure, but I certainly hold the same suspicion, Kid."

Kid looked at Heyes and for the first time in days, Heyes saw the sparkle return to Kid's eyes.

The next morning, with Kid lying in the back of the buckboard and Dr. Jessup sitting beside him, and four horses tethered to the back of the wagon, Heyes and Lom climbed onto the seat and they started out on their journey. Kid was so excited he didn't mind or even notice the bumpy ride. He pulled himself up to sit in the wagon and he leaned against the back of the seat and watched the scenery. He thought of the many times he and Heyes had traveled this very road. Every few minutes he would feel Heyes' hand on his shoulder and a few times he reached up and touched Heyes' hand with his own. Just yesterday Kid thought he would never feel excitement or happiness again, but now he relished the feelings.

About a mile from their destination, they pulled the wagon off the road and Lom and Heyes helped Kid on to his chestnut. Kid patted his horse and stroked her mane. Once everyone was saddled up, they rode the final mile into the little nondescript town. They got off their horses and Heyes provided a subtle support to Kid's arm.

The governor and several aides were standing inside. Both Kid and Heyes had worn their dress suits. Lom introduced the governor to Hannibal Heyes and Jedadiah "Kid" Curry. Then they all moved into a small room where the governor presented them both with amnesty papers, only one of which was official.

"I've kept abreast of your activities over the past six years and you have both convinced me of how dedicated you are to becoming law abiding citizens. I wish your both great success in all your endeavors," the governor said.

"Thank you, Sir," Kid said, taking the paper in his hand and holding it gently as though it were a piece of fragile crystal. He held his hand out to the governor and they engaged in a solemn handshake.

"Yes, Thank you, Sir. You have no idea what this means to me." Heyes shook the governor's hand and their eyes met. The governor could see the intense gratitude Heyes had for him.

"Governor, this is a token of The Kid's and my appreciation," Heyes added, handing the governor the bottle of Brandy.

The governor examined the bottle of brandy and was visibly impressed. "If I had known this was coming, I might have granted that amnesty sooner," he joked.

As soon as they left the courthouse Kid and Heyes wrapped themselves in a congratulatory embrace, then hooped and hollered. Kid's face was beaming, his eyes sparkled and Heyes silently thanked God for this moment.

"Let's let the governor leave before we saddle up," Kid suggested, not wanting the governor to see how weak the fastest gun in the west had become."

"How about a celebratory beer, Kid?" Heyes suggested

"Kid smiled. "Sounds good, Han"

Heyes stopped and looked at Kid with a smile. Kid hadn't called him Han since they were children. "Sounds good to me too, Jed."

The four men walked across the street to a saloon for a celebratory beer, before heading back to the wagon.

With effort Heyes and Lom helped Kid into his saddle. Heyes could see the exhaustion Kid was trying so hard to hide.

"How about we ride double, Kid," Heyes suggested.

Kid looked down at Heyes and smiled. "Sure, partner."

Heyes climbed into the saddle behind Kid, slipped his arms around Kid, and took the reins. Lom took the reins of the sorrel to lead the horse back to the buckboard.

The trip back was uneventful but Kid was still too excited to sleep. He did grow too tired to sit and laid down in the hay and blankets.

"You know, Heyes, I never thought this was really going to happen, that we'd really ever get amnesty."

"I think we've both had our doubts over the years, Kid."

"Heyes, all those years, and I mean all those years from the time we was on our own, together... It's all been worth it, Heyes... It's been a hell of a ride... a hell of a journey..."

"And you've been a hell of a partner, Kid."

"Now, with the amnesty, you won't need someone to watch your back. That makes me feel better... about leaving."

"Kid, as long as I live, you'll be there right beside me. Every time I close my eyes, I'll hear that laugh, see that smile. You're a part of me, Kid. You always will be."

"If there is a here-after, Heyes. I will be right beside you, always. I promise you that."

Both Lom and Dr. Jessup marveled at the closeness these two shared, the willingness to speak openly to each other, the depth of their relationship.

Kid did finally fall asleep about ten miles from Lom's house. When they arrived, Heyes gently woke Kid and he and Lom helped him into the house. Heyes helped Kid out of his suit and into bed where he quickly fell asleep, not the least bit aware that Heyes pulled his boots off for him. Dr. Jessup and Lom returned to town while Heyes led his sorrel and Kid's chestnut into the barn.

When Lom returned just as the sun was setting, Kid and Heyes were sitting at the table eating eggs and bacon and drinking coffee. Heyes fixed Lom a plate and poured him some coffee.

"This telegram came for you, Heyes," Lom said, pulling the telegram from his coat pocket.

Heyes sat down and open the telegram and read it, a smile crossing his face.

"It's from Clem, Kid. She'll be her the day after tomorrow. She's bringing the picture."

"What picture?" Lom asked.

Heyes and the Kid exchanged glances. Kid nodded to Heyes.

"I don't think you've ever met our friend Clementine Hale," Heyes began.

"She's been a friend since we were Kids," Kid added.

" For some time she has been in possession of a picture of Kid and me..."

"And Clem," Kid added again.

"There's a picture of the two of you?" Lom asked in amazement.

Kid's smile was almost radiant. "Yep," he said proudly.

"And you three are the only ones who ever knew about it?" Lom asked.

"Yep," Kid said again.

"And all this time every lawman in the west just had the vague poster description of the both of you?"

"Uh-Uh" they both said.

"Clem used it a few times to blackmail us into doing some little scheme for her," Heyes explained.

"Some little _illegal _scheme?' Lom asked.

"Oh, no, never illegal," Heyes said.

"Just maybe a little... unethical," Kid said.

"And you consider her a friend?"

"The best," they said in unison.

"You'll understand when you meet her," Heyes said

"Oh, I'm looking forward to that. I wonder if having that picture all this time, could be consider withholding information," Lom said teasingly.

"But we're amnestied," Kid said proudly. "It don't matter if it is."

Lom smiled. "Yes you are, Kid. You are amnestied."

The next morning as Kid was getting dressed, he discovered the wagon ride yesterday and produced several new bruises. He sat on the bed in just his long johns, carefully examining each new bruise.

Heyes was lying on his bed reading and occasionally glancing over at Kid. He winced at the number of bruises on Kid torso and arms. "Was yesterday worth it?" he asked.

Kid looked up at him and smiled. "Oh, yea," he replied.

"You hurting from yesterday?"

Kid nodded.

"You need a shot?"

"Think so."

"I'll go get it," Heyes said and disappeared into the kitchen. He returned a few minutes later with a syringe of morphine.

"Arm or butt?"

"Arm's too bruised, Heyes. Sorry."

"Well, drop your drawers and let's get on with it."

"Glad Lom's not here to hear what you just said."

Heyes looked at Kid and they both laughed.

Kid stood up and pulled just enough of one side of the long johns down for Heyes to administer the injection.

"You're getting better with the butt," Kid said as he quickly pulled the long johns back into place and sat back down on the bed.

"I'm just glad Lom didn't here that comment, too."

Kid smiled. "You know Heyes, I don't have many regrets, but that is one of them."

"Is it safe for me to ask what you're talking about?"

"Well, I've had more than my share of ladies, but never _the _lady."

"You mean like a wife?"

"Uh-uh. I wish I could have had that opportunity. You know, maybe some kids, too."

"You would make a fine father, Kid."

"Yea, not many kids can say their pa was an outlaw,"

"Or the fastest gun in the west."

Kid's smile was full of melancholy. "Yea. I wish I could have had that."

"I wish you could have, too, Kid."

They were both quiet for a moment.

"Well, no sense dwelling on things that ain't never going to happen. I'm gonna finish getting dressed.

"I'll go fix you some breakfast," Heyes said and left the room.

The next day Heyes met the afternoon train. He spied Clem getting off the train and was concerned about how worried she looked.

"Clem, don't let Kid see you looking like that," Heyes warned as he carried her baggage to the buggy.

Like what?"

"Like somebody's dying."

"Well, isn't he?"

"Yes he is. But he's facing it very well. He's meeting it head on, making decisions, telling me what he wants and doesn't want. His honesty and straight-forwardness is amazing. He tells me that with the short amount of time..."

Short amount? How short?" Clem interrupted.

"The doctor says a month at most and maybe half that or even less."

"Oh, Heyes," Clem said, her lower lip quivering.

"No Clem, Kid says with the short amount of time he has, he can't waste it beating around the bush. You're going to be amazed."

"How does he look?"

"Sickly. He knows he looks sickly. He can't do anything about that so he doesn't waste time worrying about it. And you shouldn't either."

"I'm glad Kid thinks enough of me to want to see me."

"You're the only person he asked for."

Clem smiled. "I do love him. I love you both."

"We know Clem. We love you, too."

"Should I give him the picture right off?"

"No. Have a little fun with it. Kid will enjoy the teasing. Makes him feel... normal."

"He's lucky to have you, Heyes. You understand what he needs."

"And if I don't, he tells me. I never knew Kid had the kind of insight he's demonstrating now. I mean every day I'm learning something knew about Kid."

"Like what?"

"Like, yesterday, he told me he regrets not having been married. Not knowing the love of the woman in a married kind of way, not having kids."

"Kid said that?"

"Yea. Surprises you don't it ? I mean, not that he felt that way, but that he was willing to tell me he felt that way."

"What else?"

"He told me he loved me."

"But that's obvious to anyone who knows the two of you. You're like brothers."

"Yea, but we've never said to each other before."

"Did you say it back to him?"

"Yea. It's easy to say those things to him now. He's just so... accepting. I mean the Kid is wise beyond his years. Everything he's always kept locked up inside him...he's willing to share with people now."

Heyes pulled up to the house. "So wipe that grim look off your face and keep it off," Heyes said as he helped Clem out of the buggy.

Kid walked out onto the porch as Clem walked up to the house. Kid had both arms held out for her. "Clem!" he exclaimed with a huge smile on his face.

Clem ran the last few steps and wrapped herself in Kid's arms but careful not to overpower him. She could feel his ribs beneath his shirt.

"Kid, I want to stay just like this forever," Clem exclaimed and Kid laughed.

"Hurry up, Heyes. We got supper waiting," Kid called to his partner who lumbered up the walk with Clem's bags.

"Kid, don't go getting proddy," Heyes called back to him.

Kid laughed and moved his arm down to Clem's waist to lead her into the house.

"Clementine Hale, this is Sheriff Lom Trevers," Kid said

"Sheriff?" Clem asked nervously.

"It's alright Miss Hale. I'm a friend of the boys.

Clem looked at Kid for confirmation.

"Lom's the one who helped us get our amnesty," Kid said casually just as Heyes walked into the room and dropped the baggage on the floor.

"What do you mean "get" you amnesty. Did you two get your amnesty?" she said excitedly

Kid beamed and laughed. "The day before yesterday! We're as free as the wind," Kid exclaimed.

"Oh, Kid!" Clem exclaimed and wrapped here arms around him again. Then she turned to Heyes and threw herself into his arms. "Oh, Heyes! I'm so happy for both of you!"

Clem pulled herself out of Heyes' arms and turned to Lom. "And you helped them?"

Lom nodded. "It's been a long road."

"Thank you so much. They both deserve amnesty."

"I couldn't agree with you more."

"So, let's eat. I'm starving," Kid announced.

"You're always starving," the others said in unison.

Throughout supper, Heyes noticed that, despite his claims of hunger, Kid ate very little. But he remained silent, knowing that how much Kid ate really couldn't change anything at this point.

"Did you bring the picture?" Kid asked Clem.

"What picture?"

"Clem," Kid said with an edge of warning in his voice. "You know perfectly well what picture."

"Oh that picture. I think it's in one of my bags. I just don't remember which one," she said coyly.

"Come on, Clem. We want to show it to Lom," Kid said.

Clem looked at Heyes. "Is it safe to do that, show it to a sheriff?"

"I don't know if you should do that, Kid, He is still wearing a badge."

Lom reached up and took his badge off his shirt and put it on the table.

"Not any more," he said.

"Oh, alright," Clem said and got up and pulled the envelope containing the picture from one of her bags. She returned to the table and held the envelope out to Lom.

"Holy shit," Lom exclaimed as he studied the picture. You two wouldn't have survived out there for ten minutes if law enforcement had this picture. It's got every detail."

"That's why she was able to blackmail us so easily," Kid explained.

"I can see why she would. She could have had anything she wanted just by dangling this in front of you two."

"Which she did more than once."

"Boys, you both know I would never have turned this over to the law."

"You two must have some sort of guardian angel," Lom grumbled.

"I did right up until a few weeks ago," Kid said and everyone grew silent.

"Come on, you three. It is what it is. It's okay to throw a little humor into it."

"Kid's right," Heyes said and smiled at Kid. "And it's true, we must have had a guardian angel looking over us to have lasted ten years on the lam."

"So, Kid, what do you propose to do with the picture? Tear it to pieces I suppose?" Clem asked.

Kid reached for the picture and held it gently in both hands as he looked at it and remembered the day it was taken.

"Clem, I know it's not mine, but I'd like Heyes to have it, or at least a copy of it." Without moving his head, Kid raised his eyes to look at Clem. "It would mean a lot to me."

Clem smiled knowingly at Kid and her eyes filled with tears.

"Clem," Heyes said softly but with warning.

"It's alright, Heyes." Kid said. "She has a right to feel however she wants to feel." Kid reached over and placed his hand on Clem's. "Could we give it to Heyes?" Kid asked.

With her chin quivering, Clem nodded her approval. Kid gave her the warmest smile she had ever seen. "Thank you, darlin," Kid said and handed the picture to Heyes.

The room fell silent for a moment. Kid got up and approached Clem. He took her hand to pull her gently out of the chair. Clem stood and, facing Kid, buried her face in his shirt and sobbed as he gently stroked her hair. "It's okay, Clem. You make me feel honored to know someone feels that way about me." Clem stayed in Kid's arms for several minutes. Kid continued to stroke her hair and whisper bits of comfort. Occasionally Kid gave Heyes a glance and a sad smile.

Kid ran out of steam early that evening and retired to bed.

"Heyes, I'll be bunking with you and Kid for a while. Miss Hale can have my room.

"Oh, I don't want to put you out." Clem said.

"It' no bother.

"You can have my bed, Lom. Kid and I are used to sharing a bed now and again. And you need a good night's sleep being as you have a job to go to.

Lom stood. "Well then, I think I'll be following Kid, now," he said and retreated to the bedroom.

"Want to sit on the porch? Heyes asked.

Clem nodded and the two walked outside.

"Heyes, I've got something important to ask you."

"What's that?"

"Well," Clem began nervously. "On the ride here you said Kid regrets never having been with a woman he actually loves."

"Are you suggesting what I think you're suggesting."

Clem nodded, "I love him. And I know he loves me right back."

"It's not the same kind of love, Clem"

"It's as close as he's ever going to get."

Heyes sighed and leaned back in his chair.

"Clem, have you ever...?"

"Heyes, I'm as old as your are, or at least as old as Kid. What do you think?"

"I just...always assumed..."

"Well you assumed wrong. In fact, it might be something to ask Kid about."

"You slept with Kid?"

"Uh-uh. And there's more to it that I ain't telling you about."

"Well that puts a different light on this subject, Clem."

"You think I should offer?"

"Clem, that wouldn't be my decision to make...You'll have to talk to Kid."

"I don't want him thinking it's charity?"

"He won't if you explained it right."

"What if he says no?"

Heyes felt tongue tied. "You'll...cross that bridge when you come to it."

Clem thought for a minute. "Alright, I'm going to talk to him."

Heyes carried Clem's luggage into Lom's room and bid her good night. He went into the other bedroom, stripped to his long johns and Henley and crawled in to bed with Kid. Heyes had trouble falling asleep as he kept going over the conversation with Clem. He finally drifted off to sleep in the wee hours of the morning.

Lom had already left for work by the time Kid woke. The sun was up but it was still early in the morning. Heyes was vaguely aware of the shifting of the mattress as Kid pulled himself out of bed. Kid got dressed and went out to the kitchen to make some coffee. Kid's knees and hips ached and his legs felt weak and he sat at the table waiting for the coffee to be ready and decided he'd ask Heyes to give him another shot when he woke up. With an elbow on the table, Kid rested his chin in the palm of his hand and, giving in to fatigue, Kid closed his eyes.

"Want company?"

Kid opened tired eyes and saw Clem standing across the table from him.

"Sure." He tried to smile.

"I'll get us coffee," Clem said and moved across the room and filled two mugs. She set one down in front of Kid and sat down at the table across from him.

"Did you sleep? You look tired."

"I did and I am," Kid replied.

"Heyes still sleeping?"

Kid nodded and took a timid sip of his coffee.

"Want something to eat? I could make you some breakfast."

Kid shook his head. "I can't eat."

Kid saw the look of concern on Clem's face. "It's alright, Clem. Just part of the process."

"The process?"

"The process of dying, darlin,"

Clem bit her lower lip.

"How do you do it, Kid?"

"Do what?"

"Deal so well with dying?"

Kid sighed heavily. "I don't know as I'm handling it well... Handling it the best I can. I've been a gunslinger for nearly fifteen years. Always knew I'd die young. It goes with the profession. I just thought it would always be a bullet. Always thought it would be faster than this..."

"How long you been sick?"

"I started seeing signs a couple of months ago... Hid it from Heyes as long as I could, but... Well you can see it's beyond hiding now."

"You afraid?"

Kid shook his head. "What's there to be afraid of?" Dying's a part of life. I promise you, Clem, living is a hell of a lot harder than dying."

Kid tried another sip of his coffee but he set the cup down as a wave of nausea swept through him.

"Kid, you remember that day you took me fishing?""

Kid smiled. "Like it was yesterday... You tasted like strawberries."

Clem smiled and reached across the table for Kid's hand. "We were what, fifteen? You were my first, you know?"

Kid smiled. "As I recall, I proposed to you the next day."

"That was also a first," Clem said.

Kid smiled but neither spoke again for some time.

"Kid," Clem said finally. "You want to take me fishing, today?"

Despite his fatigue and weakness, Kid laughed. "I don't think I could even find a pole, Clem... Think my fishing days are over."

"Good morning," Heyes said as he stumbled into the room. "I miss anything?"

"Just talking about going fishing," Kid replied.

"Oh, crap," Heyes exclaimed when he looked at Kid.

"What?" Kid and Clem both asked

"You got another nosebleed, Kid." Heyes replied. He pulled a bandanna from his pocket and handed it to Kid.

Kid held the bandanna to his nose and bent his head down."

"Pinch the bridge of your nose," Heyes instructed.

Kid did as instructed but the bleeding only intensified until blood was streaming from both sides of his nose. Kid coughed and spit a thick clot of blood into a corner of he bandanna. Half an hour later, Kid's nose was still bleeding readily.

"Clem, go get Dr. Jessep. We can't get the bleeding to stop."

Clem darted out the door and ran the half mile into town for the doctor.

Dr. Jessup and Clem returned a few minutes later.

"He's coughing up big clots of blood," Heyes said with great anxiety.

Dr. Jessup set his bag on the table and knelt down in front of Kid. "Take the cloth away so I can see," he instructed Kid.

Kid moved the cloth and the doctor did a quick examination of the still steadily bleeding nose. "I'm going to pack your nose. It is not comfortable, but it will stop the bleeding quickly." Dr. Jessup explained and quickly set to work.

Twenty minutes later, Dr. Jessup removed the packing. There was still a little bleeding but it had diminished considerably. He packed Kid's nose a second time. When he removed the packing a second time, the bleeding had stopped.

"Can I lie down?" Kid asked.

The doctor nodded.

"I'll help you, Kid," Heyes said and took Kid's arm and helped him into the bedroom and back into bed. Kid fell asleep almost immediately. Heyes returned to the kitchen.

"This is the beginning, ain't it?" Heyes asked Dr. Jessup.

The doctor looked at Heyes and nodded. "I'm afraid, so."

"How long?"

"I can't predict that. It could be quite rapid, especially if he's not drinking."

"He only took two sips of this coffee this morning," Clem said.

"A matter of two or three days, maybe less." Dr. Jessup said.

Clem looked at Heyes who clenched his jaw and closed his eyes tightly for a moment.

"Clem," Heyes said after opening his eyes again. "Between now and then, one of us is with him at all times. " I won't have him dying alone."

Clem nodded.

"I'll go sit with him," Heyes said and returned to the bedroom.

"Because of his weakness, it will likely be a peaceful death. He doesn't have the strength to protest. Tell Heyes if Kid becomes restless, give him the morphine. It will settle him."

Clem nodded her understanding and Dr. Jessup left.

Not knowing what to do next, Clem picked up the coffee cups and set them on the counter. She paused a moment, then ran outside to the barn so neither Kid nor Heyes could hear her crying.

Kid slept until late in the afternoon. He opened his eyes slightly. His breathing was shallow and quick, but not labored.

"Heyes?" Kid whispered. His voice having no strength.

"it's Clem, Kid. You want me to wake Heyes?"

"Clem?" Kid whispered.

Clem took Kid's hand. It felt cold in her hand.

Kid's tongue rolled across parched lips. "It won't be long," Kid whispered.

"Heyes," Clem called, trying to wake Heyes who was sleeping in the other bed.

"Heyes!" Clem said more forcefully.

"What is it?" Heyes said, getting up quickly and approaching the bed.

"Heyes?"

"I'm here, Kid."

"Lay with me."

Heyes walked to the other side of the bed and lay down on top of the covers. He slid his arm under Kid's head.

Kid smiled weakly. "Like when we were kids," he said.

"I remember," Heyes said.

With great effort Kid slowly raised his free hand. Heyes grasped it in his own and pressed it against Kid's chest. Heyes could feel the shallow rise and fall of Kid's chest.

Kid closed his eyes and breathed through his mouth. "Pa," Kid said, his voice barely audible.

"What?" Heyes asked.

Kid smiled. "Pa's calling me...calling me home."

"Maybe you'd best go to him," Heyes said to him, fighting tears as he stroked blonde curls away from Kid's forehead. "I'll meet up with you later, Jed."

"He wants me to come,"

"Best mind what your Pa says," Heyes told him.

"I'll be waiting for you, Han."

With that Kid took his last breath.

Neither Clem nor Heyes moved for several minutes. When there was no longer any warmth to Kid's body, Heyes slowly got off the bed. He bent down and kissed Kid's forehead.

"I won't be long, Kid" Heyes said.

A funeral was planned a week after Kid's death to allow travel time for people like Soapy and Silky, as well as Georgette. Even Harry Brisco attended. Heyes had been able to notify Wheat and had asked Lom if Wheat, Preacher, Kyle, and Lobo could attend without fear of arrest. Lom said as a lawman, he couldn't make such a promise. So the day of the funeral, Heyes saw the entire Devil's Hole gang astride their horses, hats in their hands, at the top of a distant hill. Heyes raised his hand once and smiled to acknowledge their presence. Lom had figured they would find a way to be present and he purposely stood with his back to the most distant hill. Heyes stood stoically beside the grave throughout the service. Clem stood next to him and slipped her fingers into his hand.

At Heyes request, Clem had made three copies of the picture and before the coffin was nailed shut, Heyes had placed one of the pictures in Kid's hand. Clem was given one, as was Lom.

Heyes stayed in Porterville for a month and visited Kid's grave every day, rain or shine. He spoke to Kid often and always listened for an answer that Kid faithfully conveyed in Heyes mind. He stopped at the grave a final time on his way westward. He laid flowers on the grave and thought of the picture in Kid's hand. He reached into his vest pocked and withdrew his copy of the picture. He looked at it for a long time before slipping it back into the pocket.

"I'll see you soon, Kid," Heyes said and climbed onto his sorrel. He reached over and gathered the reins of the chestnut. Then he snapped the sorrel's reins and Heyes and the two horses headed off into the west.


	2. Chapter 2

THE AFTERMATH

Hannibal Heyes did not look back as he slowly rode away from the Porterville cemetery, away from the still fresh mound of dirt marking the grave of Jedediah Curry. Heyes couldn't look back. He knew if he did, he wouldn't be able to leave and he was compelled to honor Kid's memory by doing what Kid had asked of him. 

_Get on with your life, Heyes. Don't waste time grieving._

Heyes had no particular destination in mind, an unusual circumstance for a man who spent a large part of his life relying on his ability to think things through, to plan things ahead, to keep things organized.

But today was different, a new and uncomfortable situation. Today, for the first time in his life, and now perhaps for the rest of his life, Hannibal Heyes traveled alone.

He rode leisurely, comforted by the sound of the hooves of the Chestnut horse that trailed behind him. More than once that day, Heyes turned in his saddle to say something to his partner, only to see the riderless horse behind him. Each time, Heyes uttered a heavy sigh.

His heart still hurt.

Stopping that night to make camp was almost more than he could bear, and he had actually toyed with the idea of staying on the road and traveling through the night. But fatigue, both physical and emotional finally wore him down and he stopped to make camp to rest and, perhaps, to sleep..

Heyes went through the necessary motions, a fire for warmth, a can of beans and a pot of coffee for nourishment, a laid out bedroll for sleep. But sleep couldn't find him, and he lay awake, looking at the stars, pining for his now departed partner.

It was during this sleepless night that Heyes decided his first destination should be Devil's Hole, his reasoning being three-fold. One, he should thank Wheat, Kyle, and the other gang members who had risked arrest to attend, at a safe distance, Kid Curry's funeral. Two, a visit to Devil's would be his way of paying a personal tribute to his cousin, his partner, The Kid. Finally, Devil's Hole might be a fitting place for Kid's Chestnut to live out his life.

Heyes felt a bit of comfort in the fact that he had made a decision for the first time in a month, and he had made the decision based on some simple and deduced reasoning. He looked up at the stars and smiled.

"Good night, Kid."

Heyes was awake before the first light of the day and was packed and on his way just as the sun began to lighten the sky. He felt confident he was doing the right thing going back to Devil's Hole, to the comrades who shared his grief at least to some extent, who knew how tightly woven his bond with Kid had been. He listened intently to the clopping sound of the hooves behind him. _Yeah Kid, I'll take him home, _he thought.

Heyes traveled at a faster pace than he had the day before, eager to reach his destination. He reached the first check point and drew the horses to a stop. He fired the customary three shots into the air and waited for the much anticipated "who goes there?" But instead, the familiar voice of Kyle Murtree shouted down to him.

"Come on in, Heyes. We thought you might be stopping by."

Heyes smiled and urged the sorrel forward while giving a tug to the Chestnut's reins. But as he rode the narrow path leading to the compound, Heyes wasn't prepared for the onslaught of memories that flooded his mind. Seven years he and Kid had been a part of Devil's Hole. Flashes of images danced through his brain, he and Kid sitting on the porch of the cabin smoking cigars and watching the sun set, Kid's daily target practice just beyond the clearing of the compound, meetings with the gang as they put the final details to plans of a robbery, Kid's smile...

Kid's smile.

Just before he reached the clearing, Heyes pulled the sorrel to a stop once again. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath, exhaling very slowly as he struggled to pull himself together. Then the chestnut snorted as his front hoof pawed at the dirt and Heyes opened his eyes and smiled.

"Alright, I'm going. Don't get proddy, Kid," Heyes said and urged the sorrel on.

When he reached the leader's cabin, Heyes pulled up to the hitching post and dismounted, tethering both the horses to the post. He pulled his saddle bags off the sorrel and slung them over his shoulder. When he turned, Wheat had already reached the hitching post and he wrapped his arms around Heyes and patted him soundly on his back.

"Come on in, I got whiskey," Wheat told him and, with Wheat's arm slung over Heyes' shoulder, the two walked up the walk and into the cabin.

"Set your stuff on the table there and have a seat, Heyes," Wheat said as he pulled two shot glasses and a full bottle of whiskey from the shelf and brought them over to the sitting area. Wheat handed Heyes a shot glass and poured him a double before sitting in a chair across from Heyes and pouring himself the same.

"So how are you doing, Heyes?" Wheat asked.

"It's tough, but I'll find a way to manage, Wheat."

"Uh-uh," Wheat said and sighed. "I still can't believe he's gone. It all happened quick, didn't it?"

Heyes nodded. "Yeah," he said and took a long sip of his whiskey. "Wheat... a favor I want to ask you."

"Sure Heyes, anything."

"I brought Kid's Chestnut. I thought this would be a fitting place for him."

The corners of Wheat's mouth turned up. "We'd be honored, Heyes. It kind of leaves Kid a legacy up here."

Heyes nodded. "I figured Kid would want that."

"Wheat?" Kyle said from the other side of the screen door. "Can me and some of the other boys come in?"

Wheat looked at Heyes who nodded. "Sure," he told Wheat.

"Yeah, come on in, boys," Wheat called to them.

The screen door creaked as it opened and Kyle, Lobo, Preacher, and a couple of other men filed in to the room.

"I'm glad you're all here," Heyes said trying his best to sound composed. "I want to thank all of you for coming to Kid's funeral... It meant a lot to me."

"Meant a lot to us too, Heyes," Kyle said. "The Kid... He was a big part of this gang."

Heyes smiled sadly. "Yeah, he was... He thought a lot of all of you, too."

"You going to be staying for a while, Heyes?"

"Ah, no... Just needed to take care of a few things with Wheat... Likely be leaving in the morning."

"You still going to be working for that amnesty thing?" Wheat asked.

Heyes nodded. "That's the one thing Kid wanted me to do after he... So yeah, still working on it."

Wheat got up and filled Heyes' glass. "Kyle, go get more glasses. Let's give The Kid a toast."

The conversation and gestures were both difficult and somehow comforting to Heyes. As the evening wore on, the liquor dulled some of the pain and by late evening, even laughter rolled across the room as various memories were shared. In all, two bottles of whiskey were spent that night.

Around midnight everyone was ready for some sleep. The boys returned to the bunkhouse, offering Heyes one last word or two of condolence as they filed out.

"You can have the spare bedroom, Heyes," Wheat offered.

Heyes looked at the closed door to the spare bedroom, Kid's bedroom when Heyes was leader of the gang.

"If you don't mind, Wheat, I'll just sleep out here."

Wheat looked at Heyes and realized what he had offered. "I'll get you a pillow and blanket," he said and disappeared into his own bedroom. He returned quickly and handed the items to Heyes.

"You gonna be alright, Heyes?"

"Yeah, Wheat," Heyes said and smiled appreciatively at his friend.

0-0-0-0-0-

Heyes shared breakfast with Wheat the next morning before leaving Devil's Hole. At the first check point, he stopped and turned to look back, knowing he'd never return there again. Then, just as he had done at the cemetery, Heyes urged the sorrel forward and never looked back.

Heyes spent the next several months doing what he and Kid had spent years doing, moving from town to town, taking odd jobs or playing a little poker for much needed cash, sleeping either in a hotel room or under the stars. These days, Heyes preferred a hotel room, he preferred being in a town where poker, whores, and beer dulled his thoughts and numbed his pain.

_Get on with your life, Heyes._

One Thursday afternoon, Heyes rode into the town of Chance, Colorado. It was a typical small western town, nestled in a little valley, surrounded by the Rocky Mountains. The town had one street and, most importantly, no Sheriff. He rented a hotel room, took his horse to the livery, checked his pockets for cash, and headed to the saloon. Heyes stood at the bar and ordered a beer and, out of shear habit, he turned his back to the bar, took a gulp of his beer, and scanned the room in search of some activity to draw his attention.

Without Kid there to watch his back, Heyes had become more tempered and cautious with his gambling, and often walked away from a game with a comfortable profit, but before his skill tempted any ire or suspicion from the other players. He spied a vacant seat at one of two poker tables and started across the room.

"You look like a gambling man," a female voice said as he passed a blackjack table. He stopped and glanced at the dealer, a woman with dark red hair, sultry eyes, and an engaging smile.

"Oh, no Ma'am, gambling is a fool's game. I play a calculated game, a numbers game."

The woman's eyes dropped down to the vacant chair, then back up to Heyes. "A free beer if you win the first hand."

Heyes smiled. "The first hand is the hardest. All the cards are still in the deck."

She nodded in agreement. "How about this, you pick a deck, shuffle it as many times as you want and deal me..."

"Twenty-five cards," Heyes said completing her sentence. "And you'll make five pat hands out of those twenty-five cards."

The woman leaned back in her chair. He was beginning to interest her. "So what is your game, poker?"

"Usually," Heyes replied, taking notice of her continued attempts to engage him. "But tonight, maybe Blackjack does have something more to offer."

Heyes sat down in the chair and smiled at the dealer. "Name's Joshua Smith," he said.

"Well Joshua Smith, I'm Bridget James, no relation to the outlaw."

Heyes smiled. "I met Jesse once. I can plainly see there's no resemblance."

Bridget shuffled a deck of cards and dealt their hands. Leaving his cards on the table, Heyes turned up the face-down card and examined it carefully. "Another one," he said.

When they had played out the hand, Heyes had won with a total count of twenty.

"I believe you said something about a free beer?"

Heyes stayed at the Blackjack table for the remainder of the evening. A few others came and went, but Heyes stayed put at the table until closing.

"You be back tomorrow?" Bridget asked.

Heyes smiled. "I was planning on leaving in the morning, but a little voice is telling me maybe I shouldn't."

She smiled and raised her eyes to meet his. "I think maybe you should listen to that voice, Mr. Smith."

"What time do you start work?"

"Tomorrow is Friday. Busy night here. "I'll open my table at four."

"How about a late lunch at the hotel, say two o'clock?"

"I'll be there."

Heyes returned to his hotel room, still thinking about the Blackjack dealer. He found her intriguing, maybe even challenging. He shed his clothes, doused the light, and climbed into bed. And for the first time in months, his thoughts were not of The Kid.

0-0-0-0-0-0-

They met in the hotel lobby the following afternoon and the two hour lunch quickly stretched into three as each told the other the surface details of their lives.

Bridget told him she was an only child whose mother had died in child birth and whose father was a professional gambler who took her in tow as he traveled the world and taught her everything there was to know about card games. She had worked on a Riverboat Casino for a number of years as a Blackjack dealer but when the wanderlust began to ebb she began searching for a more permanent place of residence and liked what she saw in Chance, Colorado, and decided the name of the town was more than just a bit of fate.

Heyes told her he'd been on his own with his cousin since he was thirteen, that they too, had drifted all their lives. He felt a connection with her, two solitary souls in search of some evasive meaning. He found himself telling her of his cousin's recent death and of his struggle to find purpose in his life again.

Surprising even himself, Heyes began to take root in Chance and his relationship with Bridget grew stronger, deeper. He found a job at the Mercantile and eventually moved from the hotel to a boarding house, and he spent most evenings in the saloon. After three months he moved in with Bridget, although both agreed there would never be strings attached to the relationship and either could walk away without obligation or regret.

But the connection, the trust between them was strong. They understood each other. They challenged each other. They nurtured each otherand, if only temporarily, they filled each other's voids.

One morning in late December, Heyes woke in the bed he and Bridget shared. He felt her head resting on his naked chest, his hand resting on her naked back and he tilted his head to breathe in the smell of her hair. She stirred and uttered a soft moan and Heyes suddenly realized his was in love. But the smile that slowly stretched across his face was a sad smile as he found himself blanketed in a feeling of guilt.

For the first time in weeks, the pain of Kid's death encompassed him. How could he feel such love, such joy knowing Kid never had and never would. Hefelt tears filling his eyes. He thought he had moved passed Kid's death. He thought he was ready for...life once again.

And then Heyes heard the voice, as clearly as though Kid was standing there beside him.

_Get on with your life, Heyes._

Heyes' chin began to quiver and Bridget felt the tension building in his body. She opened here eyes and looked up at him. Her eyes narrowed with concern.

"What is it?" she asked.

When Heyes looked down at her, a tear fell from his eye. "Ghosts," he said quietly.

Bridget was well acquainted with such ghosts. Everyone who'd suffered the loss of a soulmate was well acquainted with such ghosts, though few ever spoke of them.

"What does he want you to do?" she asked.

Heyes' eyes looked at the ceiling. He sucked in deep, rhythmic breaths, and he spoke in a raspy voices.

"Get on with my life... the same words every time... Get on with your life, Heyes... I thought I had, I thought that was what I was doing," Heyes said, biting his lip and shaking his head.

Bridget shifted in the bed and pulled Heyes' head and shoulders against her chest.

"Heyes, listen to me... I mean it, focus and listen to me," she said and waited a moment while he gained some composure.. "You don't have to fear that voice...He's not trying to hurt you Heyes, he's trying to help you. Listen to him... He's trying to comfort you... He can't find his own peace, until you find yours."

"How do you know that?" Heyes demanded.

"Because I've had my own voice," she said softly. "And once you find the way to let go of that physical loss, of him being physically gone...you'll find the two of you are closer than ever...That he's always there right beside you...to comfort you, not torment you...Open your heart to him again. Once you do that, your heart will welcome others in too."

Heyes buried his face in her breast and sobbed.

And Bridget knew his catharsis had finally begun.


	3. Chapter 3

Heyes lay wrapped in Bridget's arms, finding solace in the stroke of her hand, the embrace of her arms, the warmth of her body. Slowly her comfort gave him strength to see the growing cracks in his armor, the depth of the dark abyss of his soul.

She had told him how to climb out of his infinite darkness and in a moment of epiphany, Heyes realized that had been Kid's incessant ghostly message as well.

_Get on with your life, Heyes. Don't grieve over me._

Heyes sniffled, wiped the back of his hand across his nose, and swung his legs out of the bed. He sighed and shifted to look directly at Bridget.

And he smiled.

Heyes reached for both of Bridget's hands and held them in his own. He looked directly into Bridget's eyes, his smile broadening.

"When I woke this morning, you were still asleep, and I looked at you...And I realized I'm in love with you. And then I heard Kid's damn voice telling me to get on with my life and suddenly I was overcome with guilt... I still have life... I have someone I can love...But Kid...Kid's gone. He'll never know a love like this... I do love you, Bridget. I want to spend every last minute of my life with you...Why does that feel so wrong?"

Bridget's eyes were wet with tears. "Stop and listen to him, Heyes. He wants you to feel love... He wants you to live your life. He's telling you that every time you hear his voice... Don't just hear his voice... _Listen_ to his voice.

Heyes fought tears. "I don't want...to hear his voice... I don't want the reminder..."

"Heyes, when Kid knows you're alright, when he knows you've healed, he'll quiet down...You did tell me he was mule-headed."

The noise Heyes made was a combination of laughter and sobbing. "Oh, God knows he was mule-headed stubborn."

"Let go of what you can't change. Only then can you embrace his spirit...and that, Heyes, will set you both free."

"You had to learn to let go?" he asked quietly

Bridget looked deep into Heyes' eyes and she slowly nodded her head. "I learned to let go."

"How?"

Bridget sighed softly. "By coming to terms with the fact that life isn't fair, by accepting the fact that it's alright for the living to live...and for the dead to rest. Kid wants you to live, he wants you to be happy. That's why you hear him telling you to get on with your life... Heyes, it's not just Kid telling you that. It's your own soul telling you that, because you know it's true. You know it's right."

"I know I'm right about one thing...I do love you, Bridget."

She smiled. "And I love you, Heyes... But you have to make yourself whole again. Then we'll figure out what this love means."

Heyes leaned in and kissed her. "Naked breakfast?" he asked. "I'm cooking."

"Be careful of the hot grease," she warned.

0-0-0-0-0-

Heyes spent the day working at the Mercantile. He couldn't explain why, but somehow he actually felt like a bit of his burden had been lifted. He credited Bridget for that and realized that she was the only person he had ever known who could sooth both his body and his soul.

"What are you smiling about?" Mr. Axelrod, the owner of the Mercantile asked Heyes when he saw Heyes leaning against the broom that he was supposed to be using to sweep the floor.

"Oh, nothing Mr. Axelrod, just daydreaming," Heyes replied.

"Uh-uh. That was a smitten smile, son. You're thinking about your woman friend, ain't ya?"

Heyes smiled. "Yes, Sir. I guess I was."

"Fine lady she is, too. Even if she does work in a saloon."

"Yes, Sir. A fine lady."

After work Heyes headed to the saloon where he had a couple of beers and played poker until it was time to walk Bridget home.

"Bridget, I've been thinking long and hard about what you said this morning," Heyes told her.

Bridget stooped dead in her tracks. "Are you leaving?" she asked.

Heyes looked at her, puzzled by her question. "Leaving?" he asked.

"On some soul searching quest to discover who you are?"

Heyes couldn't help by laugh. How could anyone think that Hannibal Heyes didn't possess the confidence to know exactly who he was.

"No, I'm not leaving," he assured her.

"Cause if that's what you feel you have to do, Heyes..."

"Bridget, stop. I'm not leaving. I love you, damn it. I'm not leaving."

She took a breath and visibly relaxed."Then what is it?" she asked.

Heyes looked at her confidently. "I want us to take a trip."'

"A trip?"

"Uh-uh."

"Where to?"

"To Porterville."

"Porterville?"

"Yeah, Porterville."

"Why?"

Heyes stopped and put a hand on each of her shoulders. "Because I've given it a lot of thought. And I think I know how to...fix me."

"Fix you?"

"Yeah. I think I know how to heal."

"Ohhh... How?"

"I want you to meet Kid, and I want Kid to meet you."

"What?"

"You heard me. There are only two places on God's green earth where there are people, besides me, who knew Kid, who can help you come to know Kid" Heyes sighed then continued. "When I know that Kid is comfortable with you, then I'll know it's alright with him that I move forward, that I live my life...and that you...that you are part of my life, the most important part of my life."

Bridget smiled so proudly at Heyes. "Boy when you set your mind to do something, you don't waste any time do you?"

"Then you'll come?"

"Heyes, if it will help you heal, I'll be there with bells on."

Heyes kissed her right there on the street and she made no effort to stop him.

"Come on, let's go home.

"Naked midnight snack?" she asked.

Heyes smiled. "You cooking?"

"I'm cooking alright, but it ain't food."

Heyes laughed out loud and marveled at how good it felt to laugh.

0-0-0-0-0-

It took them both a couple of weeks to get enough time off arranged to make the trip to Porterville. They went by train and Lom Trevers met them at the station. Heyes had explained the alias to Bridger months ago and on the train, he told her that in Porterville, he would be using his alias and reminded her that she should refer to him as Joshua Smith.

"Bridget James, this is Sheriff Lom Trevers. Lom, this is Bridget James."

"Miss James," Lom said. "A pleasure to meet the woman who can tame Mr. Smith, here."

"Oh and she's no relation to Jesse, Lom."

"What?"

"James?" Heyes said and Lom, finally getting it, rolled his eyes.

"I've got the buggy over here. I'll drive you out to my place," Lom said, reaching for Bridget's suitcase.

"So, I understand you're here to meet The Kid," Lom said as he drove them out to his house.

"That's what Hey...Joshua tells me," Bridget replied

"You can refer to him as Heyes around me, Ma'am."

"Lom was the go-between for Kid and me when we decided to ask for amnesty. Speaking of which, any news from the governor, Lom?"

"Well, as a matter of fact, I think you may be down to a matter of months, Heyes."

"Months? Are you serious?"

"Uh-uh. He said come July, you'll have been working for this amnesty for a quarter of your sentence time."

"July, uh?" Heyes said quietly. "Kid died in July."

Bridget reached over and quietly took Heyes' hand in her own.

"I miss him too, Heyes," Lom said. "I stop up at the cemetery every once in a while. You know, make sure the grave's well kept."

"Thank you, Lom. I mean that."

"He was my friend, too, Heyes."

Lom pulled up to his house and they all climbed out of the buggy.

"I'm going back to work for a while. I'll leave the buggy out here and why don't you two ride in to town later and we'll have supper."

"Sounds good, Lom."

Lom headed to the barn to get his horse while Bridget and Heyes went in to the house.

"A sheriff taking care of an outlaw's grave. Kid must have been special," Bridget said lovingly to Heyes.

Heyes nodded. "Yeah. He was."

"Would you like to go in to town a bit early and stop at the cemetery before supper?"

Heyes nodded. "I think Kid would think I was being remiss if I didn't."

Bridget smiled. "Wouldn't want him thinking that."

So they headed back to town around five and went directly to the cemetery. Heyes grew very quiet as they approached the grave and he came to a stop directly in front of the foot of the grave. Heyes removed his hat and Bridget stayed a few steps behind Heyes to give him some private moments. Heyes stood solemnly for several minutes. Then he raised his head and put his hat back on.

"Hey Kid, I got someone I want you to meet," Heyes said and turned with an outstretched hand offered to Bridget. She slipped her hand in Heyes' and felt his fingers close around hers.

"This is Bridget, Kid. Fine woman. I know you'd like her."

"Hello, Kid," she said softly.

"I came back here, Kid, cause I want to know it's okay with you...You see, I love Bridget. That don't mean I don't love you, Kid. It's just different...Heck, why am I telling you that? You knew all about the charms of a woman. Anyway Kid, Bridget and me...Well we're going to try to make a life together...A life you will always be a part of. I just want you to know that. You'll always be a part of my life, Kid...But you got to let it be my life...I got to let it be my life...I hope you understand."

Just as Heyes finished speaking there was a great crack of thunder. They looked up and saw dark rain clouds rolling in.

"You think he's mad?" Bridget asked.

Heyes smiled a very broad smile. "No, I think he's celebrating. That's probably his new Colt .45 he just shot off," Heyes said, laughing "Leave it to Kid to celebrate with a bang. Come on, let's get to the buggy before the rain starts.

They raced across the lawn and Heyes quickly helped Bridget into the buggy. Then he climbed in himself. Bridget looked at him and saw his smile spread ear to ear.

"Ah, Bridget, you were right. You were so right. Let go of the physical..." Heyes pressed his right hand against his left chest. "He just walked in to my heart, Bridget," Heyes exclaimed within exuberance she had never seen.

He reached over and wrapped his arms around her and kissed her passionately.

"I love you," he said. "I love you, I love life, I love Kid. What more could I possibly want!"


	4. Chapter 4

Bridget and Heyes remained in Porterville for two days before taking the train back to Chance, Heyes finally finding some peace and acceptance of Kid's death, thanks to Bridget's amazing love and support, as well as well as her ability to steer Heyes in the right direction when his imagination and ideas became a bit lofty sometimes.

They had many decisions to make. While both knew they wanted to spend their lives together, neither really consider marriage a necessity. But Heyes did feel the need to consider what he termed as his 'career options.' Second fiddle at the Mercantile was not his idea of a career, but because the amnesty had not yet come through, some options were simply not available to him.

"I tried working in a bank once, but with my history, that just didn't work. I can't spend the whole day looking at other people's money while not being able to liberate any of it," he had explained to Bridget.

Heyes and Bridget spent months considering Heyes' options and, thus far, the only conclusion they had reached was that Heyes should operate his own business. Heyes wanted to find a way to incorporate his safe cracking skills, which only served to further limit his possibilities.

They both agreed that while Chance had served them both well, the town was simply not large enough to provide Heyes enough options. So the one decision they had settled on was that a move to a larger city was definitely in their future. They considered San Francisco, St Louis, Denver, before finally settling on Cheyenne. Heyes liked the idea of Cheyenne as it was less than a day's ride to Porterville, so he would be able to visit Kid's grave once in a while.

Cheyenne was a cowboy town with many saloons and Bridget had no difficulty securing a job as a Blackjack dealer. But Heyes remained adrift in the area of a career.

While Heyes had not had a high paying job in Chance, he had very successfully rolled his earning into a sizable nest egg by playing poker, and he and Bridget pooled their money and bought a small cabin on three acres just outside of town.

It was early in July when the telegram came telling Heyes that the amnesty would in fact become official on July 17. This day also marked the first anniversary of Kid's death.

Heyes sighed heavily as he held the telegram in both hands. The date made the amnesty a melancholy achievement, but he had no control over when the Governor chose to make the amnesty official.

So Heyes and Bridget once again traveled by buggy to Porterville, arriving on the sixteenth.

Stopping first at the cemetery just outside of town, Heyes was mortified to see the appearance of Kid's grave. There were a dozen or more chips and holes in the gravestone. Shell casings lay scattered about the ground.

Heyes and Bridget spent an hour picking up all the shell casings and Heyes stuffed them all in his pocket.

"Come on. We're paying Lom a visit," Heyes seethed.

Heyes stormed into the Sheriff's Office with Bridget following close behind.

"What the hell is this!" Heyes demanded, pulling the shell casings from his pocket and throwing them so hard onto Lom's desk that many bounced and scattered around the floor.

"I was hoping to talk to you before yo went to the grave," Lom said, picking up the casings from his desk.

"What's going on?" Heyes demanded.

Lom looked at Bridget who looked as angry as Heyes felt. He gave her a nod of recognition and turned his attention back to Heyes.

"It seems The Kid has become a sort of a tourist attraction, Heyes. People come from all around to visit the grave of the fastest gun in the west, the notorious outlaw Kid Curry. I think those holes and chips are actually a sort of tribute to him."

"It's destructive and disrespectful. Kid would never have done such a thing! I want it stopped, Lom. NOW!"

"Take it easy, Heyes. We're trying. I had a fence put up a couple of months ago, but it just got torn down. Kid's grave is on my Deputy's rounding schedule now. We try to keep a close watch on the activity of visitors, but...well it's a round the clock job and I just ain't got the manpower to do anything about it."

Heyes was still seething. "Lom, if I have to, I'll lay claim to a spot in that cemetery and I'll shoot anyone that tries to mark up that stone."

"Heyes," Bridget said softly and rested her hand on his shoulder. "You and I will think of a solution."

The touch of her hand tempered Heyes enough to stop his verbal attack on Lom, but the anger in his eyes did not ebb.

Heyes slowly turned to Bridget. "Come on, let's get a hotel room."

"You're both welcome to stay at my place, Heyes," Lom said, but Heyes glared at Lom.

"No," he said and, taking Bridget's hand, walked out of the office.

Outside Heyes leaned against the brick wall of the building, chewing his lip, his chin trembling from anger, not tears.

"How could he let that happen?"

"Heyes, he's doing the best he can. You shouldn't hold him responsible for the stupidity of others."

Heyes heard her and nodded but didn't even consider apologizing to Lom.

They walked down the street to the hotel and rented a room.

"Bridget?" Heyes said once inside the hotel room.

"What?"

"Can we take Kid back with us? You know, bury him on our land?"

Bridget smiled sadly and wrapped herself in Heyes' arms. "Kid was so lucky to have you as his friend," she said. "Of course we can do that."

Heyes pulled his head back to look directly at Bridget. "I love you so much," he said.

"And I love you."

0-0-0-0-0-

Heyes went downstairs and got their baggage and took the buggy to the livery. That little bit of activity helped temper his anger and set his thinking to the more practical plans of moving Kid's casket to Cheyenne. When he returned to the hotel, he dropped off the baggage and he and Bridget paid a visit to the mortician's business where plans were made to excavate Kid's coffin the day after tomorrow and have it moved by train to Cheyenne.

Then they returned to the Sheriff's office where Heyes did apologize to Lom

The next day, the Governor arrived and in a quiet and brief ceremony attended only by the Governor, Lom, and Bridget, Heyes was awarded his amnesty. The event was as bittersweet as Bridget had expected as Heyes' heart ached because The Kid was not there to accept his own amnesty papers.

"But he is here, Heyes and he's so very proud of you."

Heyes' eyes were wet, but no tears fell. "I know," he told her.

Lom took them both to dinner at the Hotel that evening and ordered the finest champagne the hotel had to offer.

"So the world is your oyster now, Heyes. What are your plans?"

Heyes looked at Bridget and smiled. "I got an offer from Pierce and Hamilton in their research department in Cheyenne. It pays well and I think I'll accept it for the time being. Still looking into some sort of independent business of my own, though."

"Heyes," Lom said quietly. "I am sorry about Kid's grave."

Bridget looked surprised. "You haven't told him?" she asked Heyes.

Heyes smiled at Bridget and turned to Lom. "We're having Kid brought to our place in Cheyenne. We're gonna bury him there. Anybody tries to deface his grave will answer to me, likely with Kid's own gun."

Lom smiled. "You kept his Colt?"

Bridget smiled. "Hanging on the bedpost, just where Kid would have left it."

Lom chuckled. "You're going to be alright, Heyes.

Heyes looked at Bridget and leaned in and kissed her.

"Yes I am, Lom. Yes I am."


End file.
